


Jokbal

by rekitouya



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whipped, daniel as the best boyfriend in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekitouya/pseuds/rekitouya
Summary: Seongwu is still sulking after the LieV has ended. Daniel, being the best boyfriend he is, decided to do something about it.





	Jokbal

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble about what I assumed (or hoped) happened at the dorm after they got back. Enjoy!  
> Words in italic are Seongwu's thought, unless stated.

“Hyung, please stop sulking~” Daniel whined cutely from the entrance of their shared room.  

“I’m not sulking,” Seongwu said as he prepared to sleep on his top bunk. Seongwu already washed his face and changed into his pajamas while Daniel is still wearing full makeup and his favorite hoodie.

They had just finished their special LieV for Wanna One’s anniversary. Everyone else is going to order chicken and pizza as their midnight snack, but somehow Seongwu doesn’t feel like eating anything. He’s still a bit mad about the teasing he received every time he opened his mouth.

“But you ARE sulking. Come on, let’s order jokbal too. You haven’t eaten since the afternoon, I know you’re hungry”

“No, I’m not hungry. I’m sleepy, leave me alone.”

“You’re not usually asleep at this hour you know.”

_‘Damn, Daniel really does know me so well_ ‘

Seongwu decided not to answer and climbed into his top bunk full of sealongs. He lied on his side and put his blanket over his head, praying that Daniel gets the hint and finally leave him alone.

Instead, he heard some cracking noise and felt a pair of big arms encircling his small frame from behind. Now he could feel Daniel’s warm breath and smell his favorite cologne. Usually, every time Daniel do this, Seongwu would immediately relax and let the younger hug him like a teddy bear. But not today.

 ‘ _This feels so comfortable but I’m still mad at him. Let me get my revenge!’_

“Ugh, it’s crowded. Please let go of me.”

“Nope. I’m not letting go until you stop sulking”

Seongwu tried to struggle with all his strength but Daniel had an iron grip and wouldn’t budge even an inch. Seongwu felt his irritation rise.

“Then stop teasing me every time I say something emotional like that! I want my words to be special because it’s our 1st anniversary, but now I’m afraid I wasn’t able to convey my feelings properly to them. I know it may sound funny, but please don’t make anything into your jokes like that!” Seongwu was hysteric and half-shouting now. He may have exploded from all the bottled feelings he felt since the LieV. He felt bad from releasing it on Daniel, but he’s most comfortable with the blonde and he knew that Daniel won’t ever hate him because of this.

There’s an awkward silence after his sudden outburst. Seongwu rarely raised his voice like this. Yes, he whined and shouted, but it was never genuinely angry.

‘ _I think I might shocked him too much’_

Suddenly Seongwu felt wetness spreading from his behind.

“Nieli.. Niel-ah? Are you crying?”

Instead of answering, Daniel asked with a small voice, “Hyung, are you that mad at me? Do you hate me right now?”

Guilt washed over Seongwu instantly. During their 1 year living together, Daniel doesn’t usually shed his tears over something small. Seongwu is the one who cried easily during a sad film or while reading on fan comments on his fancafe.

Daniel’s hold on Seongwu has slackened so Seongwu was able to turn his body to look at Daniel properly. There were tears on his face and Daniel’s eyes and ears are red. The sight broke Seongwuas he was the reason for those tears. He decided to stop being petty and forgive Daniel and his teasing.

‘ _I think he has repented enough’_

Seongwu grabbed Daniel’s face with both of his hands. “Kang Daniel, I could never hate you, you know? How could I, when you’re the reason of my happiness? I was just embarrassed and irritated being teased about the things that I’ve said like that..” Seongwu kissed Daniel’s forehead softly.

Daniel once again tightened his grip so their bodies are glued to each other. “Hyung, I love you so much. I can’t bear the thought of you hating me. Forgive me please?” Daniel said shakily.

“I know Niel-ah. I love you too and I forgive you, now stop crying okay? Your crying face is so ugly.” Seongwu lied through his teeth as he wiped Daniel’s tears softly. Even after crying, Daniel’s face is still so attractive.

Daniel hugged Seongwu tightly and buried his face into the elder’s shoulder, inhaling his scents. He’s so glad Seongwu isn’t mad at him anymore after the whole LieV fiasco.

Seongwu patted Daniel’s had lovingly. “Now, who promised me a Jokbal earlier? I’m starving I could really eat two portions.” Daniel laughed at that.

“Hyung, earlier you said you weren’t hungry.”

“Shut up, Kang Daniel. Do you want me to retract my words earlier?” Seongwu pinched Daniel’s side strongly.

“Oww! No need to get physical with me.”

“Hurry up and order that Jokbal, the later it is I’m afraid the store will be much busier.” Seongwu started to feel really hungry after releasing all the tension he felt.

“Oh! But the jokbal is already waiting for you in the dining room, your highness” Daniel smiled mischievously.

“Yah! What if I really was mad and went to sleep immediately. What will you do with the Jokbal?”

“Nah, I know that I won’t fail to convince you to forgive me” Daniel looked so smug that Seongwu was conflicted whether to hit or kiss him.

“Hate to admit it, but now I realized that I really have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“But hyung! I’ve already known that since day one that my boyfriend is the best one in the world.”

***

 

EXTRA SCENE

Seongwu and Daniel are eating jokbal in the dining room while everyone has left to retire for the night. Suddenly the room to Woojin and Jihoon’s room were opened. Both of them stopped their conversation and turned to the door. ‘ _The dining room is too quiet, I guess Daniel-hyung failed to convince Seongwu-hyung’_ Woojin thought to himself. From the angle that Woojin came, he could only see Daniel so he assumed that Daniel was eating jokbal alone.

“Daniel hyung! Give me back my fake tear eye drop! I need it for the next time Jihoon mad at me. You didn’t spend the whole bottle did you?”

At that moment, the temperature on the dining room suddenly dropped.

“Kang Daniel..”

“Oops.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 11 pm but I loved every word of it.  
> Anyways, hit me up on twitter~ @ongstellation <3


End file.
